jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
There Goes the Bride
There Goes the Bride is the twenty-fourth episode also the last part of the 2-hour Season 3 special, and the 76th episode overall. It aired on October 10, 2014. Overview CONTINUING OF FROM The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein Following up from The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein, in this final part of the special 2 hour event, Jessie and Brooks plan their Wedding Day, as Jessie asks Emma and Zuri to be her Bridesmaids, and Brooks asks Ravi and Luke to be the Best Men, and all the Ross kids agree, saying they would be honored. Jessie gives Tony an invite to the wedding; however, he thinks it will be awkward because they used to date each other. Jessie assures him that they will always be friends, and it will mean the world to her if he came to the wedding. Jessie is really excited for her wedding and soon discovers that Brooks got accepted in Africa for a job. She finally agrees to stay with him, but the children are unhappy with her decision. They act selfishly, and this makes Jessie angry and saddened; after they are scolded by Bertram for their actions, they apologize to Jessie, who once again returns to her happy self. Tony visits her and gives her a wedding gift. After they are informed that the person marrying Jessie and Brooks couldn't arrive, Tony agrees to marry them, as he has a license to do so. However, the wedding doesn't turn out the way it should have, for Jessie says, "No" at the last moment. She and Brooks break up, and they go their separate ways after a tearful goodbye. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Pierson Fodé as Brooks Wentworth *Carolyn Hennesy as Rhoda Chesterfield *Chris Galya as Tony Quotes Trivia *This episode double-aired with Halloween Night at the Museum. *Debby Ryan co-produced this episode along with That's So Raven creator Sean McNamara. * This marks the conclusion to the 2 hour season 3 finale story arc. *This episode aired on November 20th in the UK *Jessie and Brooks didn't get married. *Brooks moves away to Africa without Jessie. *Jessie and Brooks break up in this episode. *It is revealed that Ravi is not good with contractions. * This is one of the few episodes where Bertram acts serious in front of the kids. * This is the third time the Ross kids almost lose Jessie as their nanny; the first time was in New York, New Nanny and the second was in G.I Jessie. *This episode aired on the same day as the JESSIE/Spider-Man crossover episode "Halloween Night at the Museum". Goofs * In The Runaway Bride of Frankenstein, Bertram was holding a kite and it got struck by lightning, so he should be dead. However, it's possible the lighting wasn't enough to kill him. Gallery Videos ' ' Category:Episodes aired in 2014 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Over 2 Million Views